fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cbcarter34/IHL Commish: IHA is hurting us badly
Recently, International Hockey League Commissioner Bill Lawrence had a press conference, and he cut right straight to the chase: The Intercontinental Hockey Association (IHA) is hurting the IHL badly. "Let's compare the two. The IHA is at 60 teams. We're at 20 teams, and before you ask, we have no plans of expanding anytime soon. In some markets where we have to share with not only an IHA team, but an NHL team as well, that's where it hurts us the most," Lawrence said. Lawrence brought up the Las Vegas situation, where both the NHL's Golden Knights and IHA's Scarlet Trojans play at the newly built T-Mobile Arena, while the IHL's Thunder play at the Thomas & Mack Center. "I spoke with (Thunder owner) 'Wild Bill' Hancock, and he was blunt with me, saying that he doesn't know how long the Thunder will remain in Las Vegas. With the success of both the Golden Knights and Scarlet Trojans, the Thunder are filling the pinch, with their attendance being at or near the bottom," Lawrence said. Also in Chicago, where they have to deal with an NHL, IHA, and AHL team, the Blackhawks (NHL) and Windbreakers (IHA) share United Center, while the Wolves (AHL) play at the Allstate Arena, leaving the Flames (IHL) to play at the Sears Centre in Hoffman Estates. Unlike the Thunder situation, however, the Flames' attendance is ranked 6th in the league. Another situation that Lawrence brought up is markets where both the IHL and IHA share arenas. In Baltimore, both the Bandits (IHL) and Magic (IHA) share Royal Farms Arena. In Seattle, both the Rangers (IHA) and Sea Dogs (IHL) share KeyArena. While it was announced that the Sea Dogs would be playing at Kent, WA during KeyArena's renovation, it was unclear where the Rangers will be playing. In Kansas City, both the Blades (IHL) and Comets (IHA) share Kemper Arena. In Portland, both the Suns (IHA) and Pirates (IHL) play at the Veterans Memorial Coliseum. In other markets, the IHL and IHA play at different arenas. In Indianapolis, the Racers (IHL) play at Bankers Life Fieldhouse, while the Speeders (IHA) play at the Fortner Market Square Arena in nearby Speedway, IN. In Atlanta, the Thrashers (IHL) play at the Omni Coliseum, while the Blazers play at the Auto Zone Arena. In Houston, the Timberwolves (IHA) play at the Toyota Center, while the Oilers (IHL) play at the NRG Arena. In Oklahoma City, the Barons (IHL) play at the Cox Convention Center, while the Chiefs (IHA), play at the Chesapeke Energy Center). In Hartford, the Grizzlies play at the XL Center (shared with the AHL's Wolfpack), while the Whalers (IHL) play at the Ice Forum on the campuses of the University of Connecticut in Storrs, CT. As for the Bay Area, the Oakland Seals (IHL) play at the Oracle Arena, while the San Francisco Lightning (IHA) play at the Loma Prieta Center. "I think that we can work something outh with the IHA and their commissioner on a way that both the IHA and IHL can thrive and survive. But the bottom line is that we're feeling the squeeze from the IHA, and most owners here in the IHL feel that their IHA counterpart is pushing them further and further out of business. I hope that doesn't happen, but if it does, the only people that this is going to hurt will be our fans," Lawrence said. Category:Blog posts